<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saucey  Sauce. by Jackle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767649">Saucey  Sauce.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle'>Jackle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unlikely Heroes Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Now it's 1000 words long, Other, Unlikely Heroes Podcast - Freeform, Unlikely heroes d&amp;D, this was meant to be a JOKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate Fondue our protagonist wishes to close the gap between food-kind or rather in a less poetic manner of speak they want to embrace and be part of Blue Cheese Dressing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Cheese Dressing, Blue Chocolate, Chocolate Dressing, Chocolate Fondue - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saucey  Sauce.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a joke, now it's longer then I wanted it to be. I am not doing much editing just enough to make it only just readable. The best way to read this however will be in a melodramatic manner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as a pair of Ethereal hands manifested in front of him and quickly took him from his place at the salad bar, I knew of course where they were taking him. To the kitchen to be replaced with some fresher version of himself, no doubt. I watched as the light from the ceiling danced upon his slightly discolored skin. No matter how hard I try I could not stop myself from feeling bubbles traveling up from the depths of my mechanical parts. The Ethereal hand neared ever closer and with that his distinct scent rippled through me and if I did not have the self control that l did the sound of my  erupting bubbles would alert the Ethereal hand. </p>
<p>At last nothing that good is forever as the Ethereal hands finally made it to its destination, leaving me there to watch the door swing about. Once the door stopped in place a longing sigh escaped from me, causing the hive mind that was of cupped pudding to let out a childish cackle. </p>
<p>"What!" I snapped at the pudding. </p>
<p>"You should just confess already." They said in unison in their typical springly voice. </p>
<p>"I could never!” I disclaim, “I…I could never.” I repeated in a much more resigned manner, pulling my attention back to the door. “I mean he’s such an acquired taste. I mean how could I ever dream of partaking in emulsion with him.” I shot a glance back at pudding, “After all Chocolate Fondue and Blue Cheese Dressing just aren’t meant to be together.” </p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try!" Pudding tried to reputtable </p>
<p>“If I do try however do I go to the salad bar!” I barked at Pudding.</p>
<p>“You’re being dramatic.” The biggest of marshmallows on the platter to my left had peeped up, “You are clearly the most popular other than of course your cousin Cheese…”  he reasoned. </p>
<p>I looked at the salad bar and saw my many cousins being close to the empty slot that Blue Cheese had once sat. “Yea… but still the detective kale is still greener on the other side.” </p>
<p>The sound of the door opening made me drop my monologue to see if I could catch a peek at the absolute specimen that was Blue Cheese Dressing but at last it only was just the pair of Ethereal hands coming out from the kitchen empty handed. That pair of Ethereal hands returned to grab another dressing and as they passed me, I didn't even feel anything special. Must I always be met with such insufferable indifference to anyone else? Would Blue Cheese be the only one who would make my mechanical malfunction in such a sweet manner? </p>
<p>Drowning in my own thoughts I had failed to realize that another pair of Ethereal hands had manifested in front of me and the last thing I remembered before being forced into a deep slumber was pudding in their sing-song tone wishing me sweet dreams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke in the kitchen void of my mechanical body, I tried to assess what might have been done to me while in my slumber but all seemed to be in order other than my mechanical body with that yet again a sigh escaped me. </p>
<p>"Somthin' the matta'?" A smooth and yet familiar voice asked, </p>
<p>I wasn't able to find my words as his unmistakable scent ripped through me once again, I had never been so thankful that I was ripped away from my mechanical body in my entire life. </p>
<p>"Sugar?" He asked, seemingly having to repeat himself. </p>
<p>"Yes?!" I squeaked out as all hope of acting cool was thrown out the window. </p>
<p>A hardy chuckle escaped from him, "Is everythin' okay there?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes of course!" I sputtered out, and rapidly becoming embarrassed I lowered my voice. "Yes, everything is fine." </p>
<p>"Well that's mighty fine." He paused to look at me closely. "Are ya perchance related to Cheese Fondue?" </p>
<p>I felt heat over take the surface of my skin, "Yes we are cousins." I admitted to him as metaphorically wedding bells for my cousin's and his emulsion party played in the back of mind. </p>
<p>"Oh shit me and yer cous go way back! Oh don't tell me ya must be Chocolate? Yea yer cous don't ever shut up about ya." He gleamed. </p>
<p>"They talk about me?" I asked confused by what he was telling me. That's when the heat inside me raised causing a single bubble to reach the surface and pop. "Oh please tell me they didn't say anything embarrassing!" </p>
<p>"No, no. Yer cous done said things like 'Chocolate is a very hard worker.' And stuff like that." It was clear that he was only trying to comfort me but seeing that it had failed he changed his tact. “They also said yer like royalty making everything you touch even better for the dessert table. A true st--” </p>
<p>I didn’t want him to finish, “Please stop with the flattery…” I just couldn’t take it, I felt like I was going to burn. “It feels strange… Coming from you…” </p>
<p>“Oho?” He questioned in a playful manner “Would feel strange if it wasn’t me then?” I felt him move closer to me. </p>
<p>More bubbles escaped from me and I tried to cover up with a loud but awkward giggle, “O-of course not…” I lied.   </p>
<p>He chuckled, “There don’t need to be shy, I know.” </p>
<p>“You know!?” </p>
<p>“Course, I know. I feel as though I always have yer attention.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-i-i mean…" </p>
<p>Silence fell upon us as the Ethereal hands separated us from each other, putting us away to our proper places. I felt as though I was flowing on empty air. Did Blue Cheese Dressing feel the same way I did. I couldn't breathe, but could I ever breathe in the first place? </p>
<p>Within the darkness I somehow found slumber while these questions burned inside me and when the morning came I was sure that all what happened that night had been some sort of dream, as the Ethereal hands returned me and my mechanical body to the normal place among the sweets, overlooking the salad bar and just like normal my attentions locked onto Blue Cheese Dressing but I felt something was off as the sound of hum of my body seemed muted.</p>
<p> It didn’t take long for the natural sounds that I had gotten accustomed to had been interpreted by loud noises that in language unknown to me and many around me, but I did not have much time to try to focus on the nonsense sounds as one of the sources of the nonsense gibberish was quick to put me to work. The sounds of the unknown creatures were quick to blend into normality. Suddenly the sound glass filled the area and the sounds of the creatures increased in the volume mixing in with everything into a beautiful song. I felt myself being swapped away and thrown. For a moment I felt my consciousness begin to fade but the familiar scent filled my entire being, MIxing deep within me. </p>
<p>Who was I? Who was Blue Cheese Dressing? It didn’t matter in that moment we were going to become a new. However as we were about to hit the emulsion point we suddenly fell to the floor. Now there is no smell of him nor me left, the only evidence of the love that I had for Blue Cheese Dressing is now a discolored mark among and endless unnoticeable stained carpet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>